


Everything has Changed, Nothing has Changed

by lil_pianissimo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Menstruation, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Trans Male Character, Trans Orihara Izaya, Triggers, also endometriosis for drama, highschool, i have a secret love for trans Izaya, insensitive Shizuo, only for a short while, the boy doesn't know ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_pianissimo/pseuds/lil_pianissimo
Summary: Shizuo finds the infamous Izaya in the boys bathroom crying and in a lot of pain. All of which Shizuo doesn't understand.





	Everything has Changed, Nothing has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to know where this idea came from? I was on vacation, about to go to sleep, and this popped into my head. I decided that I NEEDED IT. So I started writing it the next day. I hope you like the concept as much as I do. I don't think there is enough transgender Izaya stories, so I wrote one myself for my own self indulgent purposes. Enjoy!

The bell rang to signal their lunch break and Shizuo has never been more at peace after the first half of the school day. The classes went by smoothly and he actually didn’t have any issues with anybody today. The peace left him confused though; wasn’t he usually violent at this time? He felt like there was a part of his routine that was missing. His lack of annoyance was setting him off…a lightbulb flickered in familiarity.

He hadn’t seen the flea at all.

Thank goodness; a day without that annoying pest was a blessing. No wonder his morning was so peaceful.

“Hey, Shinra, where’s Izaya?” Kadota asked as they all got out of their seats to head to the roof for lunch. Shizuo grimaced at the mention of him.

Shinra pondered the question. “Hm, you know, I’m not too sure. I know he’s here. I saw him this morning, but he didn’t look too hot.”

Kadota cocked a brow, “What do you mean?”

He shrugged, “He just seemed under the weather. He probably caught a cold or something.”

He scoffed, “Let’s hope it kills him. We need more days without that pest in the way.”

Shinra laughed heartlessly, “That’s not very nice, Shizuo-kun! You don’t actually want him dead—”

“I do. Fuck him.”

He sighed, “Well, if that’s the case then today might be your lucky day. He really didn’t look good.”

“Maybe he went home?” Kadota suggested as they made the stairs to the roof.

The bespectacled boy hummed, “Perhaps. He usually toughs this kind of thing out though.”

“Well, wherever he is, I hope he feels better.” The more mature of the two of them reasoned as Shinra shrugged and Shizuo scowled.

Shizuo paused and sighed in annoyance as he was hit with another, very late, realization.

“Hey, guys, I’ll catch up. I forgot that I had to use the bathroom.”

Shinra laughed mockingly. “How do you forget something like that?”

“The urge disappeared until just now, ok?!” He screamed in embarrassment as the other chuckled and Kadota shook his head in mock derision.

“Well, see you in a bit then!” Shinra called as they both made their way up the rest of the flight of stairs and Shizuo made his way back down.

He was annoyed that he couldn’t eat his lunch yet, but whatever.

The bathroom that was closest to the roof was never used…usually. When Shizuo walked in to the, usually, abandoned bathroom he perked curiously at the sound of someone whimpering.

He grew concerned when he started hearing some muffled moaning and groaning. Whoever was in here really wasn’t haven’t the best day.

Shizuo walked closer to the stall that he thought it was coming from. He paused as he went to knock. What if this person just wanted to be left alone? Would it be rude of him to just assume they wanted help? Would this person be more frightened by him being there than relieved? He brought his hand back but sighed in consideration. His instincts told him to check on the person because something could be wrong.

He knocked.

“Hey,” He tried gently as the stall went quiet, “are you ok in there?”

There was no response. His irritation grew; it’s like the person was trying to pretend they weren’t there!

“Look, I know you’re in there! Just open up so I can help you!” He pounded a little to harshly as the stall door fell completely off of the hinges. He cringed; there goes his chances of not scaring the person.

When he noticed the person hunched over in the corner of the stall his adrenaline immediately kicked in and he flared up in anger.

The dark-haired boy did his best to smirk up at him, “Hello there, Shizu-chan. Fancy meeting you here.”

Shizuo was about to throw the door at him, but he stopped when his vision cleared just enough to actually look at Izaya.

He looked green and was sickly pale. He had almost no color to his face except for the splotchy, puffy, redness underneath his eyes. His mouth was drawn in a tight line and his brows were furrowed in discomfort.

“You look horrible.” The blonde stated insensitively.

Izaya scoffed sarcastically, “Thank you, Shizu-chan. I appreciate you pointing that out for me. I hadn’t noticed.” The boy grimaced as he held his stomach in pain.

Shizuo sighed and put the door down, “Was that you I heard crying just now?”

Izaya stiffened and chuckled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re delusional, but that shouldn’t be uncommon for a monster like you.”

“I would watch what you say when you are the one that’s quivering on the bathroom floor.”

The raven flinched and Shizuo saw his face contort into agony. You would think he had been stabbed in the gut with how much pain he looked to be in.

Despite their mutual dislike, the blonde began to worry. “Hey, seriously, you look awful. Go to the nurse if you’re that sick.”

To his shock, Izaya exploded.

“No! I’m fine! I don’t need that stupid nurse to do her dumb checkups!”

Shizuo was furious. “So, you’re just going to sit here and wallow in pain?! Moaning and groaning waiting for somebody to save you, like some damsel in distress?!”

Izaya’s face turned flush and his eyes flashed dangerously with rage, “Why do you think I came to the vacant restroom, protozoan? Any normal person would read the signs and see that I wanted to be left alone, but I suppose a monster wouldn’t understand something so simple.”

That struck a nerve, and Izaya knew it. He was furious and he wanted to beat his face into the porcelain of the toilet seat, but he also felt the small pull in the back of his conscience that told him he wanted to help him. Why? Who fucking knows.

As he debated this predicament with himself Shizuo noticed something dark seeping into the black of Izaya’s jeans. He paled.

There was blood on the floor.

“Christ, flea! You’re hurt!”

He looked both confused and annoyed, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Are you an idiot? You’re bleeding!”

As soon as Shizuo pointed that out, Izaya lost whatever color was still on his face. He looked down and tried to cover himself up.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, “fuck, fuck!”

Shizuo huffed, “Fuck is right. I’m taking you to the nurse, whether you like it or not!”

To the blonde’s surprise, Izaya looked frightened. “No, Shizu-chan, I’m fine! Really! Just leave and forget that you saw me, ok?”

“To hell with that! Do you want to bleed out and die?!” The blonde went to grab the raven, but he recoiled back and swatted his hand away.

“Stop it, Shizuo! I am not hurt!”

“THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE BLOOD, FLEA?!”

Izaya, tears pricking his eyes, and face crimson with embarrassment, was quiet. He covered his face in his hands to try and hide from his worst enemy seeing him so vulnerable, but Shizuo had already seen the bulk of his meltdown.

Izaya’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, and broken, as he said, “I’m on my period, brute.”

Shizuo was frozen as he tried to process those words. “Bullshit.” Was his immediate reaction, “what kind of shit are you trying to pull on me? Do you think I’m that stupid?! Guys can’t get that shit!”

“I know that, Shizuo! Jesus, why don’t you tell me more about the male anatomy since you know so much about it!” The blonde flinched at the blowup as Izaya continued to seethe hate, “Why are you even here? To rub your precious masculinity in my face?! Just leave me the fuck alone!”

It was quiet aside from the muffled sniveling of the raven on the ground. Shizuo wasn’t sure how to process what just happened. He tried to put the pieces together and decided to walk the tightrope as carefully as he could amidst his evident puzzlement.

He stared, “So…you are on your…period. Like, actually?”

Izaya didn’t look up from where he had buried his head into his knees, but he could hear the venom in his barely audible voice. “Why would I lie about that, protozoan?”

“I’m just trying to understand what’s got your panties in a wad!”

His head popped up as he glared at the blonde. “That! Exactly that! Spouting all of this shit about damsels and girls underwear and just girl everything! Yet it’s unfathomable for me to have my insides shredding me to pieces? How insensitive can you get?!”

And then suddenly everything seemed to click.

“So, you’re a girl?”

“No! Never!”

It clicked.

“I never thought this could happen to a guy, but you just love to prove me wrong, don’t you? Stupid flea.”

Izaya was bewildered as Shizuo crouched down in front of him, “If you go to the nurse, she’ll give you a spare uniform, you know.”

He shook his head, “She won’t give me the right one.”

Everything just made sense.

He huffed, “Well, that’s obnoxious. Do you need my jacket?”

Izaya still looked suspicious of Shizuo’s behavior, “No, I’m not worried about the pants. I can use my own to cover them up.”

“Then what’s the matter?”

He cringed as he was hit with another wave of pain, he flushed pink, “I have endometriosis.” At the look of confusion on the blonde’s face, he rolled his eyes and pushed on despite the obvious embarrassment. “Simply put, my menstrual pain is worse than others because of weird biological reasons, and it’s only gotten worse with my…medication…so I’m in a lot of pain right now and I don’t feel very good.”

He nodded in mock understanding (because he really didn’t get it at all) and pulled out something from his backpack, “Well, I have these pills that Shinra gave me a while back. Would this help?”

Izaya cautiously reached for the pill bottle and looked at the label, “…this might help with the nausea, actually.”

“Then take it. I don’t need it.”

“Why are you helping me?”

Shizuo scoffed at the obvious suspicion and scrutiny, “I’m the only one that can kill you, remember? You really think I’m going to take you down when you’re sick? I would only beat you within an inch of your life when you are in full health. I am already stronger than you, so anything less wouldn’t be a fair match.”

Izaya’s expression was a cross between offended and appreciative, but Shizuo was going to pretend he didn’t see that last one.

“You don’t need to be here. I already called someone to come pick me up. I’m just waiting it out.”

“No way. It’s against my moral to leave a sick person by themselves, even if it is an annoying flea like you.”

Izaya shrugged almost bashfully, “I suppose so…but I should clean myself up before my parents get here.”

Shizuo blushed as he smacked himself in the head. He was too immature to not be embarrassed by the implications.

“Right, duh. Ok, I’ll get out of here and give you some privacy.” He walked out of the stall briskly, but then quickly popped his head back in. “Do you need anything before I leave you alone?”

The raven snickered, “A door would be nice.”

Shizuo looked to where the stall door was leaning against the wall and paled, “Oh. Yeah, that might be helpful.”

The blonde did his best to put the door back on it’s hinges, but the damage was already done. The door didn’t even fit right anymore.

He scratched his head, “Um, I’m sorry about…this.” He gestured toward the door and Izaya just laughed before cringing.

“Tell you what, just hold the door up, will you? You’re probably holding back the urge to punch me into next week, but it’s your own fault I don’t have a door, right?”

He huffed and, to Izaya’s surprise, compliantly held the door in place so the raven had discretion, “Whatever. Just hurry up, stupid flea.”

Shizuo stayed there while Izaya did whatever he needed to, because Shizuo didn’t have a damn clue what could’ve been taking him so long.

After some time, Shizuo felt a sudden pain, like a small bee sting, in his ankle.

“Ow!” The door fell with a loud bang, and resounding laughter from an obnoxious pest was above the sound.

The raven held his stomach but twirled his blade around his fingers as he laughed. Shizuo seethed.

“Fucking flea! You have a death wish?!” He went to punch him, but the pest bounced off the walls to avoid him, if not a little sluggishly.

“Certainly not. I couldn’t leave my favorite toy down here all by his lonesome.”

“Stop spouting words I can’t understand! I’ll crush you!” He threw a few rapid punches, each avoided expertly by the nimble raven.

“Of course, an ignorant protozoan like you can’t understand simple things.” He scoffed, “Tell me, what is it like to be so moronic?” Shizuo shattered the wall as Izaya ducked under him.

He smirked savagely, “You seem to be fine now, I-za-ya!”

He shrugged, “I guess those pills numbed the pain some.” His smirk warped into an intimidating scowl.

He pulled his switchblade on him, “I can promise you that if I sense so much as a sliver of a doubt in the way you look at me, or treat me, I will ruin you.”

Shizuo scoffed, “Why the hell would I treat you any different? You’re still the same obnoxious flea you have always been.”

The raven sneered, “I’m glad that’s settled.” He put the knife away and looked at his phone as it beeped, “My ride is here. Thanks for the help, brute, but, please, let’s not get used to this civility between us, shall we? I do have a reputation to uphold.”

The raven bolted from the bathroom and out the door, leaving the blonde to boil over in anger.

“IZAYA!” He screamed to oblivion as he dashed after the pest in the routine they always maintained.

Nothing has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I did research on testosterone and it's effects on menstruation and the results are different for everybody. Some don't have it at all after they take it, and some people still do for a little while. Some get worse and some get better. It depends on the person. Izaya just got the short stick.
> 
> Also, tell me what you think. I like to hear how I can improve myself in the future. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
